J'en avais marre de t'attendre
by Niwolah
Summary: Le tour premier écrit de ma vie... Il va sans dire qu'il n'est pas top du tout. Je ne sais même pas le résumer, c'est dire. SasuNaru/NaruSasu / OOC


_Author: _Niwolah  
_Pairing: _NaruSasu  
_Note: _Mon tout premier OS et ça se voit : pas d'intrigue et une grande incompréhension à la fin mais comme c'est mon premier écrit, je le garde quand même et le soumets à vos yeux.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

J'en avais marre de t'attendre...

Dès que je pose un pied sur le territoire scolaire, je suis assailli de toute part. J'ai pourtant un physique banal : cheveux mi-longs, blonds, grands yeux turquoise, teint basané... Banal, quoi. Bon d'accord, au Japon, les blonds aux yeux bleus ne courent pas les chemins mais c'est pas une raison pour me sauter dessus à chaque fois qu'on me voit, non plus ! Non mais je vous jure...  
Bref, j'ai autour de moi... sept garçons : Neji, Chôji, Shikamaru, Lee, Sai, Shino et Gaara, et... cinq filles : Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Temari et Tenten. En clair, j'étouffe !  
Je n'ai aucun ami, que des prétendants ! Mâles et femelles confondus. Ce qui est un peu déroutant, c'est qu'il y aie plus de mecs que de nanas. Mais bon, je ne m'en formalise pas ; je suis moi-même de ce bord-là. Heureusement, ou malheureusement, ça dépend des points de vues, les filles n'en savent rien. Quoiqu'Hinata et Tenten semblent s'en douter. En même temps, c'est logique : elles ont plus de jugeote que les trois autres. Trois autres qui sont blondes ! Ok, Sakura a les cheveux roses (je me demande si c'est naturel, d'ailleurs...) mais je parie qu'à l'intérieur, c'est blond ! Je n'ai rien contre les blondes, loin de là, mais vous connaissez les préjugés...  
Je m'égare, là...

Depuis le temps, je les écoute même plus. Ils me disent toujours la même chose alors à quoi bon, hein ? Lee qui est tellement surexcité m'entraîne souvent dans ses petits (pas si petits que ça, en général) sauts en me demandant si je veux sortir avec lui. Sai me drague ouvertement, ce qui fait enrager Chôji qui a délaissé son fidèle paquet de chips, - qui se sent extrêmement seul, tout au fond de son sac -. Shino et Gaara bataillent en regard. On pourrait presque voir des éclairs sortir de leurs yeux ! Le point fort de Kiba pour la séduction, c'est le rire. Ça marche avec tout le monde. Dès qu'il fait une connerie, on rigole. Même moi. Mais de là à tomber amoureux de l'homme aux chiens, il y a un grand et profond fossé ! Shikamaru, malgré son quotient intellectuel qui voyage aux alentours du deux-cent, ne trouve aucune solution pour me faire craquer et Neji est jaloux de sa cousine parce que je lui adresse pas mal de sourires. Oh, rien de bien engageant, c'est juste pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'a pas tort. Au sujet de mon orientation, je rappelle.

Toute la journée, où que j'aille, quoi que je fasse, la troupe d'amis, temporairement ennemis en ma présence, me suit. Bien qu'à l'école, excepté les intercours et les récréations, on soit en classe. D'ailleurs, chaque fois, c'est le même rituel : on se bouscule pour s'asseoir à côté de moi.  
Petite précision utile : les bancs sont fabriqués avec trois places.  
Du coup, je me mets toujours entre Tenten et Hinata. Je crois qu'elles ont compris, en fin de compte, ce que signifiaient mes rictus. C'est pour cette raison que je me place entre elles deux. J'aimerais m'asseoir aux côtés d'une autre personne mais elle semble m'éviter ; il est toujours à l'écart du groupe, autrement dit de moi et il détourne le regard le peu de fois qu'il remarque que je le fixe.  
Vous avez deviné de qui il s'agit. Peau claire, yeux et cheveux couleur de la nuit, solitaire, indifférent en toute circonstance. Le seul que j'ai pas cité en début de présentation : Sasuke Uchiwa.  
J'ai sept gars super sympa à mes pieds, c'est le cas de le dire, mais je n'en veux, enfin je n'en aime qu'un. Celui qui m'évite. Monde cruel ! En fait non. Il est amoureux de moi, ça se voit. Il rougit avant de détourner le regard et sourit un peu après. Si c'est pas un signe, ça ! Seulement, il est timide. Quand va-t-il se déclarer ?! J'en ai ras-le-bol d'attendre !

Tiens ? J'entends plus rien. Que se passe-t-il ?  
Ils ont tous l'air inquiet...  
— Hey, Naruto... commence Kiba.  
— Qu'est-ce que tu as ? s'étonnent Shino et Gaara.  
— T'as faim ? me demande Chôji.  
— T'es pas malade, hein ? se rassure Sakura.  
— Tu veux te défouler avec moi ? sautille Lee encore et toujours.  
— Tu sais que t'es mignon ? Ça te dirait qu'on sorte ensemble ? me répète Sai pour trentième fois de la journée qui ne fait que commencer.  
— Pourquoi tu bouges plus ? Respire ! s'inquiètent et Hinata et Tenten.  
— Reste parmi nous ! Hé ! s'affole Neji qui ne s'attendait pas à ce que mes genoux flanchent soudainement.  
— Naruto ! Debout ! Allez ! disent Ino et Shikamaru en essayant de me relever.  
Mais je veux rester à terre. Je veux mon bitume. Je veux toucher le sol.  
— Lâchez-moi... supplie-je presque méchamment malgré moi tout en libérant mes bras et épaules de leurs étreintes.  
Ils ne discutent pas ; je retombe à quatre pattes.  
Sur ma joue, je sens une larme, une seule, une unique larme qui descend. Lentement. Pour aller se cacher dans mon cou.  
Les cris de "ma" troupe devait avoir alerté Sasuke puisque je le vois qui se retourne dans ma direction, complètement effrayé.

Finalement, toute la cour de l'école s'était attroupée. Sauf Sasuke, que je ne vois qu'au rythme des mouvements de ceux qui sont plantés devant moi. Il est paralysé, il ne sait pas ce qu'il doit faire, ce qu'il peut faire.  
Une petite voix, en moi, me dictait qu'il fallait que je m'approche de lui, que je lui parle. Que je fasse quelque chose !  
— Je peux pas... C'est à lui de me le dire...  
Tous les membres, ou non, du groupe s'exclament d'étonnement en pensant que je délire. Tous en même temps.  
La petite voix continuait. Mais je refusais de l'entendre.  
Je n'avais toujours pas quitté Sasuke des yeux, lui non plus.  
Qu'est-ce que... Ses lèvres forment un mot. Mon nom.

La petite voix de mon esprit, Sasuke qui prononce mon prénom et mon cœur... Tant pis ! Je fonce !  
Je me lève et m'avance, me frayant un passage.  
Tout le monde me suit des yeux, je le sens. Mais je m'en moque. Lui seul compte. Sasuke...  
Arrivé à sa hauteur, je lui souris. Il me répond. Je le prends par les hanches et l'embrasse.  
Je sens ses bras se refermer sur ma nuque et dans mon dos. Je suis bien, heureux. Je ne sais pas ce que font les autres, je suis complètement coupés du monde qui m'entoure. Sasuke...  
On se détache. Il rougit et descend les yeux vers le sol. Je rigole.  
— J'en avais marre de t'attendre...  
— Désolé. me regarde-t-il tout penaud avant de m'enlacer.  
Je fais pareil.  
Ça y est. On est ensemble. Enfin.  
Je crois que ça sonne, il va falloir retourner en cours.  
(Je sais déjà à côté de qui je vais m'asseoir.)

Et là, plus de bousculades. Ils ont compris. Encore heureux !  
On est deux et c'est très bien ainsi. Nos cœurs battent enfin à l'unisson. Pour toujours.  
On s'aime.

_**End.**_

* * *

Et voilà. Merci d'avoir lu et merci également de commenter ce navet (hem)...


End file.
